


Saying Goodbye

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: WesCrusherDay [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #WesCrusherDay, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: An Episode tag for Final Mission. Wesley says goodbye.





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WesCrusherDay. Check out @WesCrusherDay on Twitter!

“I love you Wesley. Don’t forget to call your old Mom every once in a while.” Wesley chuckled as his mother engulfed him in a hug. Jean-Luc turned back to the transporter control center and motioned for the lieutenant stationed there to leave. Beverly and Wesley deserved a private moment together. Jean-Luc leaned over the counter and set the transporter on a countdown so he could say his own good-byes to Wesley. He held up 5 fingers to indicate he had set it for five minutes and Wesley nodded.

“I won’t, Mom.” Jean-Luc clapped Wesley on the back.

“You’ll remember what I said?” He nodded.

“Of course, Captain.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“Wes, I’ve known you your whole life and I’m not your captain anymore. You can call me Jean-Luc.” Beverly burst out into laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m remembering when Wesley was small and he couldn’t say Jean-Luc. That’s when he started calling you Uncle Captain.” Jean-Luc joined her in laughter, but Wesley blushed. 

“I don’t remember that. But I guess you’ve always been my Captain. Thanks.” Jean-Luc patted his back once more as he clambered onto the transporter pad with his bag slung over his shoulder. “I guess....this is goodbye for now. I’ll see you on my break.” Beverly nodded at her son, tight lipped, trying to keep herself from crying. She leaned against Jean-Luc, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“I....” Beverly couldn’t stop her tears. Jean-Luc squeezed her shoulder.

“I think your mother is trying to tell you she love you. I do too, Wes. Take care of yourself.”

“I love you, Mom. I love you....Dad.” Wesley shimmered out as the transporter beam took hold of him and Beverly looked at Jean-Luc with watery eyes. To Jean-Luc’s surprise, he had a few tears of his own.

“He called me ‘Dad’.” Beverly smiled.

“He did.” 

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Beverly reached up and brushed his tears away. 

“You don’t have to say anything. You’ve loved him and helped raise him.” 

“You don’t mind?” Beverly shook her head. 

“I think if Wesley had his way when he was fifteen, you’d be his step-father by now.” Jean-Luc grinned and nudged his best friend.

“Oh, really?” Beverly made a non-committal noise. Jean-Luc chuckled and reached for her hand. “Well, would you like to join me for dinner tonight in my quarters?”

“As friends? Or...” Beverly trailed off and looked at the floor, her hand still entwined with his. He gently tugged he chin back up with his free hand and touched his lips gently to hers. 

“Does that answer your question?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short note - I don't publish Trek fic under any other name or on any other website (Except occasionally my own blog you can find at blog.beccajanestclair.com, but it's always things that I've posted here). I also don't read other P/C fic unless it's an old favourite from way back or the author asks me to.


End file.
